transformerstopmotionfandomcom-20200214-history
Benjamin Parker (eagc7 Transformers/Marvel Stop Motions)
Benjamin "Ben" Parker was Peter Parker's uncle and May Parker's husband. Biography Early Life His brother left him and May under the charge of their son, Peter Parker, Richard and his wife would die in a plane crash, leaving Ben and May to take care of him. Before his Death 10 years after Richard died, Peter would find his briefcase on the attic, leaving them shocked that Peter found it, as he asks about the content in the briefcase such as a picture of his dad with a man that have an amputaded arm. they state they have no idea who that is. That night, Ben comes to discuss Richard disappearance with Peter on his room, Ben tells Peter that the man in the picture is Curt Connors. but ever since Richard left they havent seen or heard from Connors. Ben leaves Peter room as Peter tells Ben that he's a great father. the following day, Peter would sneak into Oscorp, an company Richard used to work for, in order to investigate more and there he gets bitten by a Spider which begins him super powers, which he keeps secret from his Uncle and Aunt, Ben starts to get concerned for Peter when Peter uses his powers to defeat two of his bullies. Peter would decide to use his pwoers on a wrestler match for gain money, Peter prepares to leave, stating that he's going to the library, but Ben offers to give him a ride, Peter refuses. but Ben insists, Ben drops Peter nearby the library, Peter is about to leave but Ben stops him as he wants to speak with him, Ben tells Peter that this is the age where one becames the man that he will be for the rest of his life and tells him to be carefull into what he turns into, Flash may have deserved what Peter did to him, it was good he defended Mary Jane, but he points out what he did to another classmate at school. Peter states he did that in self-defense, Ben tells Peter that he's got a great future ahead of him, he can do things for the world. Ben tells Peter of his father philosophy which he held to pretty strongly that if there were things in this world that he had to offer things that anybody did well better than anyone else things that one could do that helps other people or make people feel better about themselves he believed that it wasn’t just an good idea to do those things, but it was their responsibility to do those things. Don’t try to be something else, don’t try to be less, great things will happen in life, great things and with that will come great responsibility, With Great Power, Comes Great Responsibility. then Peter asks where his dad is. didnt he thought it was his responsibility to be here. but before Ben can speak. Peter angrily leaves the car, Ben sadly leaves. Death That night, Ben would send Peter an voice mail on his phone, where Ben tells him that he knows things have been difficult lately. And he's sorry about that. he know what you're feeling. Ever since he were a little boy, he's been living with so many unresolved things. It been like 10 years since his parents left, those things send them down a road, they make them who they are. And if anyone's destined for greatness, it's him, he owe the world his gifts. He just have to figure out how to use them, and know that wherever they take him, they will always be here. Petty criminal Flint Marko while waiting for his partner Dennis Carradine to arrive with the money whom he intends to use to cure his sick daughter, finds Ben Parker on his car waiting for Peter, he tells him that he needs his car, but Ben tells Flint to drop his gun and go home, Flint is touched by Ben word, but when Dennis arrives with the money, he accidentaly startled Marko and accidentaly pulls the trigger, killing Ben, Dennis escapes with the car, as Marko is left horrified at what he did. Relationships Family *Peter Parker/Spider-Man - Nephew *May Parker - Wife *Richard Parker - Brother *Mary Parker - Sister-In-Law Friends and Allies *Flint Marko/Sandman - Accidental Killer *Gwen Stacy *Mary Jane Watson Appearances/Actors *Canon (1 stop motions) **''Spider-Man'' (First Appearance) - Darrell-h Trivia Gallery ''Spider-Man'' Category:Deceased Characters Category:Tyran 509.27 Iota Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Spider-Man Humans